Doom The Nick, Doom The Nick!
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: R for language. Me and my creations go andround up authors and Jhonen-creations, and yes it's old but I'm determinded to finsh this: Chapter five up: Sry for the wait ppl. WE GET CAPTURED!
1. Nothin' much happens but eva see a styro...

Whoo! Before I had written a two-pager of a first chapter but it sucked cuz it was all mindless dribble. So I'm re-doing it! I wasted my life, and I'm mad now! Grr! I'll post that one though 

Disclaimer: What do you THINK I own? I own Squeak and Riz and me and Rizzy and Zammy. Moo. I recommend you read a certain chapter in my A Lost Ragamuffin fic in the Roman Dirge section to learn who Squeak is. I'd tell you which one but you shouldn't be so lazy. Not to mention I want you to read the whole thing whilst searching :P 

~~~~~~~~~ 

RG: WHY?!*hysterical and quick-talking* Why is it that on the first chapter of one of someone else's fics, not mine but their's, there's 40 ZARKING REVIEWS when yet on mine it'd take me 11 CHAPTERS to even have a slim CHANCE at so many?! And why am I not as well-known?! Not as popular?!--Eep, that was preppy--WHY DO READERS TORTURE ME WITH THE NO-REVIEWINGNESS?! WHY--oh hey, Zim's on! 

The insane one snaps out of it and rushes to her TV and switches it from her second favorite cartoon, Time Squad, to Zim. ONLY TO DISCOVER--oh make a guess. Nick replaced Zim with some piece of crap, yadda yadda, RG screams "No" for a few hours until her lungs die, blah blah, same old, same old..... 

RG: Hmmm.....I've just realized I've never in my life made a doom fic. And that all my author notes are half of a fic which is almost part of an autobiography--as if it's a journal in which I'm reporting live to. OOOOH! I know!! I eat reviews as mah life force and with the lack of them I should do a doo-- 

Squeak: A what? 

RG: A doo-- 

Squeak: A what? 

RG: Look, a BUM-mouse. 

Squeak: Ooooh, neat! Must suck it's bloody tissues!*runs off* 

RG counts to five and right on five there's a clang, a snap, and a "mreowthepain!". 

RG: Heh heh. Stupid vampirey cat. 

Squeak: Oh shut up. 

Riz: Hey, who said the magic word? 

Squeak: Please? 

RG: I think she means HER magic word. 

Squeak: Oooooh......doom? 

Riz: Mmmyep. Why haven't I rained any doom down opon Nick lately? 

Squeak: Aka within the last five minutes? 

Riz: Precisely, oh one of fangs and fur. 

Squeak: Thank you, thank you. 

RG: Hey, what are you guys doing here? In MY dimension? 

Riz: *turns to Squeak* Good question. Why are we again? 

Squeak: Umm.....to eat the blood of rats? I swear, the best live in-- 

Riz: I don't even want to HEAR IT, cat. 

Squeak: Don't call me that! It's a Nicktoon person! 

Riz: How would you know?! 

Squeak: ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF WATCHING NICK?! 

Riz: Good chance of it. 

RG: Oh shut up both of you. You guys can help me doom. What are your weapons? 

Riz: Shouldn't you know? 

Squeak: Well she ONLY created us, Riz. Sheesh. 

The two take their given of a given chance to show off, Squeak unleashing her bat wings from seemingly nowhere while spreading them wide and curved up with her back arched and fur on end. With a fah-shing she takes out all four sets of pitch black claws of doom and growls, showing her sharp teeth and blood-sucking fangs of doom. 

Riz opened her back-pod and in less then a nano-second her four unbelievably sharp and unbreakable spider legs where out to the max, shining in the little light in the room. She also held a small laser/smoke machine. 

RG: Hmmm.....well of course you guys could have all the fun but that wouldn't be very fair and would make this fic boring for readers, reading only to see themselves. 

Riz: So we've got to go cliche here and recruit authors/obsessed followers of the Jhonen? 

Squeak: *hangs head, ears droop* Mmmmyep..... 

RG:*Gir voice* I'm makin' the ad! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You know the drill, fellow doomers! Gimme a desc. of you and/or your character. Weapons, appearance, personality and stuff like that. The more detailed the better. If you give me your description and one of your character(s) then you appear with them and junk! Moo! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riz: Well gee, that sure was a nice ad. Who do you think is actually reading this let alone planning to participate? 

RG: I can wish, can't I? 

Squeak: Mwhahahahahahaha! 

Riz: The hell? 

RG: What was that for you strange, odd little cat of doom? 

Squeak: I do that sometimes. After all, I'm your freakish Lenore creation. 

Riz: Ah. 

RG: Makes sense. You take after Ragam-- 

Squeak: I know. -_-;;; 

Riz: Can we PLEASE go killin' now? 

RG: Use your magical powers to open a portal to Jhonenland first. 

Riz: o0;; Okay...*uses spider legs to seemingly cut through the air and make a swirly portal* 

A portal all magically opens! Yay! The three jump in. 

======== 

Nny: And now.....to take you to my basement. You are a tall one. I sure hope that that means you've got more blood in your a--WHAT THE HELL?! 

The roof of his house caved in, due to a 12.2 year old girl, an alien, and a cat. 

Squeak: I am SO glad I was not first to fall and it worked out like it does in cartoons. 

RG: Thank me later, we gotta find and round up all of Jho--NNYYYYYYYYYYY! 

Nny: AHH! It's a fangirl! *turns to the dead guy he was dragging* RUN FOR LIVES! 

But alas, it was too late. She had already seized his feet, clutching onto his boots. This caused him to trip and fall down into the first floor of the basement. The crazed fangirl remains smiling and using her MIGHTY FAN-POWERS to keep hold. 

RG: Actually, I just did that on instinct.*lets go* 

Nny: You mean......you aren't gunna latch onto my head for the entire day like the others? 

RG: Nope! See, I'm special. I happen to adore the minor characters.*points up and uses Zim voice*I MUST FIND THE STYROFOAM-MEN! GIMME! 

Nny: o.0;;; *backs away slowly* You mean the Doughboys? 

RG: *Gir voice*YES!*sticks out tongue* 

Nny: Um...why do you want to speak with them? They are evil. 

RG: Point being? 

Squeak: *calls from upstairs* And your not evil, Johnny C? 

Nny: Ummm.....*decides to escort the odd fangirl to the doughboys*See? I stuck 'em to the wall. 

RG: YAY!! 

There's a few thuds and the two turn around to see Squeak upside down by the staircase. 

Squeak: Riz pushed me! 

Riz: Did not! 

RG: I'm gunna be ova here, hugging styrofoam cut-outs. *yanks d-boys off the wall and huggles away* 

Psycho D-boy: WHAT THE HELL?! 

Mr. Eff: AHHHH! 

Nny: Who knew you'd have fans. *smiles, enjoying their torture* 

RG: *smiles, enjoying the torture she inflicts and finally being able to meet everyone's favorite styrofoam thingys* 

Nny: Hey.....wait a minute......are you a fanfiction writer?! 

RG: Maybeeeeeeeee..... 

Psycho D-boy: Please help me. 

Mr. Eff: I'm going to loose some limbs. 

Nny: *does the cross thingy with his fingers and backs away yet again* Idonotwanttobeinafanficthankyou! 

RG: Aww.......please? 

Nny: No. 

Mr. Eff: Hug the bunny. 

Psycho: Yes, the rabbit! 

Squeak: Silly rabbit, trix are kids! 

Everyone else: o.0;;; 

Nny: .............yeah. Well no offense but you 'authors' put me in the most messed up situations. Especially that certain cat. And I am against that. 

RG: Oh you mean Demokitty-cat? 

Nny: *growls* Yes....... 

RG: She one of da best authors ^^ 

Nny: Oh crap, your a friend of her's? Then you cannot be sane. 

RG: Since when is any fan of your's sane? 

Squeak: Why don't I have any lines? 

Riz: Cuz we've gotta put you in hidding. *walks down stairs**evil smile* Lenore is coming. 

Squeak: 0_0 SQUEEEEAAAAAAAAK! 

RG: Oh.....so that's why I named you Squeak. 

Squeak: *hanging upside down on ceiling with fur sticking up* Leave me alone! 0.0 

Riz: Heh heh. 

Psycho: Nny, old buddy, could you please tell your little 'friend' here to let me go? 

Eff: The pain.....the pain! 

RG: I love these guys.*huggles tighter* 

Both: ACK!! 

Nny: Hmmm...I'll make you a deal. I'll let you keep these two.. 

Psycho and Eff: ! 

Nny: And I'll agree to be in whatever you are writting about. Deal? 

RG: DEAL!! 

Psycho and Eff: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

RG: *puts them down* We'll have time for play later. *creepy smile* 

Eff: WHYYYYY?! 

Psycho: We're doomed. 

Riz: Ooooh, what fascinating devices! *walks over to some of the still-wet-with-bodily-fluids 'torture-buddies' and examines them* Wonderfully designed. YOU! Skinny-human! Did YOU build these. 

Nny: Why yes. I did. And please reframe from calling me a human. I hate being reminded of the fact I'm part of the infection. 

Psycho: Kill yourself and be no longer part of-- 

RG: Dude, you can knock it off now. I own you. 

Psycho: Oh shut up. 

Eff: I still wanna know why me. 

RG: Riz, Nny thinks like you! Oooh, I know! Show him your spider legs! 

Riz: *growls at Nny* You dare talk back to me? Give Riz commands?! *takes out the top two spider legs and points them at Nny's head* 

Nny: *takes out a knife and slashes at them instictivly* 

Riz: You cannot break these! I've killed many with them, they are the sharpest things in the universe! No puny human human could destory them! I could cut down an entire rainforest--not that I would--within seconds!! Neat, isn't it? I could take a thirty-mile metal plate and streak through it like it was melting butter! 

RG: In other words, they be really sharp and invisible. God-moder. 

Riz: Oh shut the fucking h-- 

Nny: You know, that is really cool. May I take a look at one of these weapons? 

Riz: Yeah, I guess.... 0.- *moves one in fornt of his face* 

Nny: Is it safe to touch? 

Riz: *shakes head* Nope. No touchy, just looky. 

Nny: *examines it with a mangifying glass*...............Amazing. That is really cool. Hey, did you mention something about killing? 

RG: She ain't called the homicidally insane Irken for nothing. 

Riz: Correct. I've killed more then imaginable. *pretends to look at her nails with a proud show-off look on her face* 

Nny: I kill things as well. The lastest being this stuck-up fuck.*gestures upstairs* 

Riz: I'ven ever met a human who killed his own disgusting species. 

Nny: Yes well...I have to feed the wall. 

Riz: Wall? 

Nny: Come, I'll show you. 

RG: *takes out collars and leashes(one for each Tallest ^^) and puts them on the d-boys* Come my new pets! 

Eff: How come HE gets the red one? 

Psycho: :P 

Eff: :P 

Psycho: :P 

Eff: :P 

Psycho: :P! 

Eff: :P! 

Psycho: :P!!! 

Eff: :P!!!! 

RG: Hehe, you guys so funny. *yanks on leashes, dragging them along* 

Squeak: Yo, wait up-ie for the kitt-tah! *jumps down and runs to follow* 

After a long ways down and an explaination of Moose and other things..... 

Nny: See? It's dat. 

Riz: Hey, you feed Moose blood huh? 

Nny: Yes. 

Riz: I know him. Used to be a good pal of mine. 

Nny: You......knew my wall-monster? 

Riz: I raised him. 

RG: Hey ,this is a doomfic and so far I've only given these two a dooming! *holds up d-boys in the air by their leashes* 

Squeak: C'mere bunny head!!!*chasing and jumping after Nailbunny's head* 

Nailbunny: AHHHHHHHHH!!! 

D-boys: *laugh and point* 

RG: SQUEAK!! No dooming the bunny! 

Squeak: *stops*Well I gotta doom sumthin'. 

Nailbunny: *still jetting around screaming**hits Nny in the head* 

Nny: Ow..... 

Nailbunny: I dun like cats. 

RG: Can we GO now? It's too late to get the others now. 

Riz: What about Zim and them? 

RG: We came here for Nny, Shmee, Devi and-- 

Nny: Devi? Devi was gonning to help you all doom? 

RG: Well yeah. 

Squeak: Hey, do we really want to bring Shmee? 

RG: I didn't bring this box of matches for nothing. 

Squeak: But he can't move around to use them! 

RG: I can use my almightynessful author powers to fix it. I can also turn Mr. Effy into a cow. Observe and I'll prove it 

Eff: *whimper* 

RG: MOOCOW TURNY! *makes a poof of smoke that's even labled poof appear and soon Eff is a cow* 

Eff: Moo. 

RG: That was deicated to anyone who ever wanted to see Mr. Fuck in mighty cow form! 

Squeak: K, we gunna go doom now. 

Riz: *opens up another portal* 

Everyone climbs on Eff's back and they all go poofy into the portal! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meep, what a long chapter! And nothing happened! I'm keeping up my reputation nicely ^^ Well you read the beginning of the fic, read and review with the description pural if nessicary! 


	2. BUM FAN ALERT!! NOOO! One casualty.

Disclaimer: I still own NUTHIN but me and mah characters. That new Zim eppy was cooooooooolness of frito! I don't know what I mean either. Didja notice the comic referances in it? Tak's boots and Gir eating brains? In one shot, Tak looked like Nny as well! Bwahahahahaha! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mr. Eff: Mooooooooooo mooomooo MOO!! 

RG: He's still a cow!! YAY! Hey Riz-type-thingy, you can talk to anymals. Talk to him! 

Riz: Moo? 

Eff: MOO!! 

Riz: He says he wants to be back to the future. 

RG: ? 

Squeak: Where's my tail?! 

Eff: -_-;; Moo moo moooooooomoo. Moo.............................................................. 

Riz: ...................... 

RG:.................. 

Squeak: ....... 

Nny: ........ 

Psycho: .. 

RG: I like dot pyrimids. 

Eff:...............................................Moo. 

Riz: Oh, oops, mis-translated. He said he wants to be back to normal. 

Eff: Moomoo! 

RG: TOO BAD!! Mwahahahahahaha! 

Eff: *sadly* Moo? 

Riz: Moooomoo moo-moo. 

Eff: Mo.....................o. 

Riz: He wants to know why the hell. 

RG: Cuz me and Nny want BBQ hamburgers tonight. 

Eff: ! 

Squeak: Wait, but if it's ham then why is it beef-made? 

Nny: Who gives a damn? I like hamburgers no matter where they come from. 

Eff: Moomoo mooie moo? 

Riz: Even if it came from your best friend? 

Nny: *takes out a knife* 

Eff: MOO! 0_0 

Psycho: *grabs a dish of popcorn from nowhere* 

RG: *stops Mr. MooC--I mean, Eff and they are in a mystical forest full of yellow poop-cakes!* 

Squeak: THE HELL?! 

Riz: *whips out a spider leg and pins it to RG's throat* Bring. Us. To. MY Dimension. NOW! 

RG: If you kill me then how the zarking hell are you going to survive? 

Riz: JUST DO IT!! 

Squeak: Ooooh, looky what I found! *holds up a teddy bear* 

Nny: ! *points at it* It's the bastard-bear of a liar! 

Shmee: Ummm..... 

RG: Shmee? What are you doing here? 

Shmee: Raisingbabyfairygnomesinalternatedimensionsisnotmyhobby!!! 

RG: *like the old man for a Zim extra* What'd he say? 

Nny: I dunno, but I'm seriously freaked out now. 

Riz: Fairy.........gnomes? Did you say fairy gnomes? 

Shmee: NoIcertainlydidnot! 

Squeak: Space him, RG. 

RG: Oh yeah, I gotta use spaces on EVERYONE. 

Everyone else: -_-;; 

And so, after much......ummm....I dunno, stuff(like stuffing Shmee with cat nip)....our people-like-heros return to.........DRUMROLL PLEASE!!*poorly played trumpets blow* Eh, close enough. WE RETURN TO FANFICTION.NET!! 

Nny: Nooooooooooooooooo!!! 

RG: ^_^ 

All the Jhonen fans are running about, behaving much like the malfuctioning Sir units. 

RG: *Gir voice* HIIIII! 

Fan #65: HIYA!!! 

Fan #1: Wait, how can I be number one if he's speaking first? 

RG: Does anyone really care? 

All: NOPE!! 

RG: Hey, umm, hasn't anyone noticed my cow and a certain really skinny guy with a knife in his hand? And my cat?*holds up Squeak who meows politely* And my Irken?*holds up Riz who hey's impolitely*And my new styrofoam thingy the skinny-one gave to me? *holds up Psycho D-boy who is staring wide-eyed at everyone* 

Psycho: So _these_ are the hellfans. I've never met them before. 

All: JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!!! 

Nny: OH DEAR GOD!!!!! *runs like...um.......that one place* 

RG: Hey!! LISTEN TO MAH!! *stands up on a stage, holding Nny over her head* 

Nny: Since when are the laws of ps-- 

RG: Guess what people?! I've got Shmee and Johnny and a Eff-cow and this dude and my own creations to help us fight Nick!! 

Random Fan: Again? 

All turn to stare at RF. 

RF: ........what? Don't you tire of the dooming? And how can Nick still be standing after all these fics? 

Riz: I'm not getting into dimensional lectures today to just...uh.....get that guy out the airlock! 

RF: AIEEE!! *is thrown out by magikal plastic stuff* 

RG: Anywayz, who wants to come with me? 

No one raises their hands. Crickets chirp. Mr. Samsa tries to as well but fails and runs home to his mommy. 

Squeak: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you weren't the most respected and slash or listened to. 

RG: Shuddup cat. 

Squeak: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT NAME?! 

RG: *sighs* It appears that today is Tallest Month. 

Riz: The hell?! 

Squeak: But how can it be a month if it's a da-- 

RG: And I'm the youngest one. So thus not only am I naturally ignored but short as well! SWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Nny: Please put me down. 

RG: Oh yeah...*puts him down* 

Nny: You know, you ought to be known as the 'one whom lacks self-esteem' and 'queen of too-many cameos'. 

RG: I know! But I like my Ragamuffiny name too. 

Squeak: *raises paw* I don't! 

RG: You wanna go out the air lock too? 

Squeak: But it's just a window, and I can fly. 

Riz: Okay, look. It's the second chapter in this fic and I haven't even killed anyone yet. Can we please just get your fellow doomsters and go? 

RG: Yeah, okay. i've just been stallin'. 

All: Why?!(Moo?!) 

RG: Cuz only two people want to be in it. Unless.....of course......I also brought along-- 

Riz: NOOOOOO! 

RG: Fine. 

Nny: Wait, who? 

RG: *to Squeak* FOOM! 

Squeak: o.0;; 

RG: Well it works on little kittens. 

Psycho: What does? Foom? 

RG: Yup. It scares them. Okay, now let's get them authors. 

Nny: I fetch o--ACK!*is dragged away by scary hell fans. Scary. So very scary* 

Riz: I take it that it's scary. 

RG: We'll save him later. For now, we've gotta find Irken Insane and Kami. 

Riz: Wait.....you said that you were the youngest author. II is your age! 

RG: Don't point out loopholes in my...uh......thinking. 

Suddenly, as in not predicted, THERE WAS A RAID!! Through the celing(there's a celing?) buss in BUM FANS!! 

BUM fan #1: Finally! It took us a few months but we.....uhh.....what'd we do again? 

BUM fan #2: I think we.....dirrrrr......broke through the roof! 

All authors: EVIL EVIL! 

The BUM fans fall, forgeting the rope to shimmy down. I love that word. So odd to say. 

Authors: *grab their weapons and there's no way I'm un-lazy enough to describe them all* 

BUM fan #2: Ah.....what comes after the 'ah' again? Oh yeah, HA! We brought this!! 

Squeak: A tranquilizer gun? 

Riz: Where's the heavy stuff? Not even a little laser gun! 

BUM fan #1: Shoot dat one! *points to CryingChild* 

Authors: Meep.....? 

BUM fan #2: But that one's on a fancy........ummm........stage! See?! *points at RG but does so with the gun and shoots her* 

BUM fan #1: Awww man! This was the duuuuuuuuuhhh, wrong gun! This be da one we stole from that little robot tang-ie! 

Squeak: As in Gir? But wait, that means it was Zim's! 

Nny: As in an Irken's..... 

Riz: As in powerful!! 

All turn to RG, who's fallen.....uh...*sees kiddies(NOT kitties, Lenore)in the audience* very asleep. At this the authors are enraged for no one harms--oh nevermind, the BUM fans were already, let's say 'diposed' of. All the authors and the 'friends' she brought along gather around their former fellow(wait, but even in death we are devoted to Jhonen! I've succeeded in confoozling myself. *pause* MY MISSION IN LIFE IN COMPLETE! Good thing I'm dead). 

Squeak: *squeaks* We've gotta do somethin'! 

Nny: *checks RG's pulse* Now I'm just an amature at this whole "death" thing, but I think she's dead. Hmmmm......yup, pretty sure. 

Riz: Spoot. 

Squeak: Wait, get a stick to be sure of it! 

All authors pull out their trusty sticks and have a poke fest. 

Riz: *after poking* Okay, so now we've got a dented 'n' dead fanfiction author. 

Nny: THANK GOD! 

Squeak: *looks around at the authors* Hey, isn't this be a badth thingth? Whyth don'tth youth careth? 

Irken Insane: Cause we've alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll*gasp*lllllllllllllllllllllllll died before! Tis fun! 

Meanwhile Psycho D-boy and Mr. Eff are running around in circles chanting about their freedom from RG and moo. 

Riz: *almost hysterical* But c'mon! This is--it isn't like--*don't-care-no-more tone*oh forget it. 

II: Hey, can I come with you? 

Squeak: Well.....we ARE short one author... 

II: Yay! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoo! So Irken Insane is now with da doom squad but I'm dead! I died with a "I'm all dead and stuff" shirt on, too! *sudden cough, hack, gag, gasp* Sorry........I'm very ill.......pain........evil allergies plus flu.....*faints but is already dead. So confused.* 


	3. More Doom-peoples from this dieymenshion...

GUYSSSSS! I'm banned from internet use so e-mail me an application if you wanna be in dis fic. Hmmm......well let's see......uh, let's recap. Basically we went to....here.....and then some BUM fans broke in and using an Irken gun they killed me and I was poked. They died. And so I'm dead. Yeah. We also picked up Irken Insane, the newest member to this doom squad. I like Time Squad.   
Disclaimer: Umm....you know what I own and don't own. My three skool-friends who make their arrivals (Emma, Stephen, and Adam) own themselves and their Irkens and robots. Umm...be forewarned......They are quite horrendisly insane and Stephen is a Roman Dirge maniac........it's scary......   
Oh yeah, and apologizes to whoever sent me this desc:  
species- irken? human?  
SIR unit- ZIR?  
  
has purple hair  
maybe shes irken?  
NOOOboDY KnOWSSSS.......... (i know email me)  
  
I can't e-mail you or even look up who you are due to my current bannment. And I am fearful that I'll screw up your character cuz the personality appears invisible. Or maybe I'm just loosing it. *looses chicken* NOOO! I KNEW IT!  
p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
pRiz: Okay, make a left. LEFT! No, wait......yeah..HEY! I said left!!!   
pSqueak: *yawn* Do you even know what we are doing?   
pRiz: We're going to get RG's friends, aren't we?   
pII: And Nny.   
pPsycho: Forget Nny! The fangirls took him anyway. He's probably dead by now.   
pII: *gasp*   
pSqueak: *rolls eyes*   
pThe peoples are all riding on Eff's cow self. He's a big cow. Moo. RG has a big hole in her head where she was shot and is tied to Eff's back. But she oftenly comes loose and whacks into trees and crap. They are all lost.   
pEveryone: ARE NOT! (MOOOO!)   
pRiz: Hey, since RG's kinda not livin' no more, wouldn't that lift Cow-boy's curse?   
pSqueak: It'll also send us into NonexistantLand.   
pRiz: So.....nothing happens?   
pSqueak: *shrugs*Hey, look! We're here!   
pEvery looks straight ahead and they see a spooooooooky looking house. Umm...think a house like a cross between the one in The Others and Lenore. Outside of it there are three peoples playing some card game, two male and one female. She looks like a prep.   
pRiz: *cringe*   
pPsycho: Can we just get 'em and go already?   
pRiz: Yeah, good plan, Doughboy. You do it Squeak.   
pSqueak: *annoyed sigh* Fine. *sprouts her wings and zooms off to the three idi--I mean, peoples*   
pMale #1: CHEAT!   
pMale #2: Aw damnit.....   
pFemale: I'm still winning.   
pMale #2: But if we're all gunna die, what does it matter?   
pFemale: Nothing! YAY!   
pMales: YAY!   
pSqueak: Ooooh.........can I play? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase? I love Cheat!   
pOthers: *blink*   
pRiz:*hidden in the bush**slaps forhead*   
pFemale: Hey, wait a minute......*gets up and looks at Squeak, eyeing her badaged tail and wings* You're SQUEAK!!   
pMale #2: THE Squeak?   
pSqueak: There's others?   
pMale #1: Oooh, you're the one who tried to eat Le--   
pSqueak: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!   
pAll three: *blink**back away*   
pSqueak: Look, I came here to fetch ya all. We've gotta doom some Butt-uglys. Not to mention my creator.....erm.......ain't livin'. Wait......you guys ARE RG's friends, rite? I got the right peoples?   
pFemale: Erm.....yes. I be Emma the alien ballerina. By the way, the world's gunna end. So be happy! Cuz I'm a lifeguard........Eggs are good.   
pSqueak: You're not an alien.   
pEmma: Am too!   
pSqueak: o.0;;;   
pMale #1: I'm Stephen. I think. Wait...yes.....uh.....yeah. I am. Yup. Scary Miss Mary must die!   
pSqueak: Who?   
pStephen: *suddenly very evil looking* It's an evil take off of Lenoooooore........ROMAN DIRGE ROCKS!!!   
pSqueak: *blink blink* Okaaaaaay......   
pMale #2: I'm Adam. Mmmyep.   
pSqueak: Hey......dontcha all have head noise?   
pAll: *nod*   
pSqueak: *slyly* Prove it.   
pSuddenly several things fall the sky with loud thuds and clangs and yelps of owieness. Three are Irkens, three are robots. They all stand up and dust themselves off.   
pFemale Irken: Zam, you foolish thingy! I told you, blue button BAD! Red button GOOD!*softly yells at a male Irken who's missing half of his left antennae*   
papparently Zam: Well sorry, Ele! *crosses arms* I'm currently colorblind thanks to one of your . Besides, Kop's the one who pushed me into the concel!   
pOther Irken, apparently Kop: I tripped over YOUR robot!*points to a horribly discolored, two-antennaed Sir unit who atempting to eat his own butt*   
pZam: Nuh-uh! Dir made Mir do it!*points to a blue Sir unit with three antennae, making it look like he has a joker hat on*   
pKop: Dir would never!   
pThe new comers are suddenly in a big ol fight but soon they all have scratch marks across their faces. Squeak's taken charge.   
pSqueak: Shut up all of you! Sheesh! Look, we've all got to go doom stuff! Effcow, Riz, II, and Psycho D-boy are all waiting for us over there.*points to a foresty looking place*   
pEveryone else: *amazed by trees*Ooooooooo.....   
pSqueak: Hey.....who belongs to who anyway? And what's your noise's bio?   
pEmma: *stand next to Ele, who's holding her face in pain* This one is mine. Ele. She's a female Irken, sent here to help Riz watch over Zam but has taken on her own self-assigned mission.   
pEle: *smiles suddenly* Yup.   
pEmma: However, she's a complete moron.   
pStephen: *hops(literally) over to Kop and Dir* This is Irken Kop and his quoteendquote Sir unit, Dir. Dir is too an idiot while Kop likes not getting shot in the face. He's not too bright either.   
pAdam: *walks over to Zam and Mir who's still trying to eat his own ass and has half-way succeeded.* This is Zam and HIS robot, Mir. Don't mind Mir, he's the dumbest thing since.....uh...something dumb. Zam is an Irken with a dumb mode and a smart one and an inventor. So beware. He's also lost and antennae due to one of his encounters with Riz. He likes her.   
Stephen: *points at Zam and chants* Mr. Gosh...Mr. Gosh..   
Zam: *glares**pulls out a laser gun*   
Stephen: Shutting up.   
The third robot, a female purple one with a star on her antennae, who's been sitting there the whole time silent, zooms off into the foresty place. Soon out comes the other part of the group, only dropped on top of everyone else by Cir(the purple robot). Everyone ows and yelps in pain and moans about.....pain. 'Cept for me, snce I'm a little dead at the moment. Wait...but then who's--oh forget it. After a while and untangling, everyone sorted themselves out, re-introduced, and junk like that. Suddenly, another thingy falls from the sky! With a thud! Yay!  
Thing-what-landed(with-a-thud): Mooo.....I mean, oww......  
Everyone else: Who the.....what the...?(Moo?)  
Thing: Oh, is this RG's doomsquad?*gets up and dusts off*  
Cir: Yup, it sure is! Like frosting. Mmmm.....  
Zam: Really? It is? WHY AREN'T I TOLD THESE THINGS?!  
Riz: Yes, it is, and here's RG herself. *holds up.....me.....who is dead with a big Nny-style hole in da head*  
II: She's dead. See? Deadness.  
Thing: Oh.....um.....ain't that bad?  
Everyone: No.(Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.)  
Thing: Oh...okay then. By the way, I'm Kami.  
Everyone: *like a bored class* Hello Kami.  
Zam: *still going on about how he's not told these things* Why...why Zark, why? I should be.....but I'm not...nope, not.....nuh-uh...ope.....no way.....I WANT TO BE TO--  
Squeak: *has knocked him in the head with Mir's thrown up ass*  
Zam: Thank you. @~O  
Squeak: Anytime.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh dear LORD, what have I DONE? How many people can FIT IN ONE DOOMSQUAD? WILL WE EVER MAKE IT TO NICK?! *snaps out of it* I just watched MST3K da Movie and and and and this other thingy bout this evil what turns dreams bad on screenblast. Moo. 


	4. And the plot finally thickens to doomyne...

Here we go again......remember to e-mail me rather then review for any entrees into the fic. E-mail is the only thing I haven't been banned from. That and writing whatever this is. Yeah. By the way, hopefully some of you are familiar to the BattleTech universe/MechWarriors. It's a frito game in which your in these big ol' battle robots(called 'Mechs), biggest being the size of a big hotel! 

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their respective selves and/or creators. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Doomsquad has gathered itself together and has begun heading off to find Nick studios. They are still lost in a forest and have been for the past...uh.....42 hours. Riz, Zam, Ele, RG(still dead), Emma, and Stephen are all too tired(and/or dead) or just too damn lazy to actually walk, and are riding Effcow who looks like he's in annoying yet agonizing pain. II, Kami, Adam, Pshyco D-boy, Cir, Mir, and Dir walk beside them. Squeak flies above and a little before them. 

II: Hey, I've been in doomy things before! 

Kami: Well me too. We know where to go and stuff! 

II: Yeah! 

Stephen: I'm riding a cow! I'm riding a cow! ^-^ 

Riz: *leaning back, taking up more cow-space and squishing the other riders* Yes will this being RG's doom-turn she gets to direct us. AND in the event of, let's say, her death, I get to take over. 

Squeak hovers and everyone else stops. She turns around. 

Squeak: What was that, Riz?*ears go back* 

Riz: *glares* I'm taking over this doom-mission. 

Squeak: MREOW!! *tackles Riz off Effcow* I'm RG's creation too, RIZ! I get to lead! I'm a vampire cat with wings! You're just a.....green alien thingy! 

Riz: Grrrrr.....*gets up* Well I'M her alter-ego! 

Cir: AND I'M......um.....hehe, I dunno! ^^ *eats frosting out of no where*(yesh...I stole it...it's been in mah head) 

Everyone watches the two fight. 

II: $30 bucks on the cat. 

Kami: You're on. 

Squeak: So?! Who cares if your the alter-ego of some dead girl! 

Stephen: Really, where?! *looks around frantically* 

Riz: SO I get to lead! 

Squeak: No, ME! 

Riz: ME! 

Squeak: ME! 

Dir, Mir, Adam, and Kami: NEE! 

Riz: ME! 

Squeak: ME! 

Riz: *runs off screen and returns only in the cockpit of her C3-Catapult 'Mech* MEEEEEE!! 

Squeak: *pupils dialate* Okay, it's you. 

Riz: Thank you. 

Everyone else: *gazes in awe at the Mech* 

And the awe gets all over their shoes/hooves!(I stole this one from CryingChild..please forgive me!:( ) 

Zam: Wow.....that's a BIG robot. 

Ele: Mmmyep. 

Zam: Hey Riz, can I drive? 

Riz: *turns mech to face him* No. *shoots him with a laser* 

Zam: Ow........the massive pain......it hurts.......kinda like pain..........*crumples into ashes* 

II: Well that thingy should be useful in our doomquest! 

Kami: Uh-huh! 

Riz: Well duh, that's why I brought it. 

Ele: Show us what it can do! 

Everyone else: YEAH! (Moo) 

Riz: OKAY! *turns mech to face sky* LRMs, PPCs, LASERS, FLAMER! 

Out of the 'Mechs 'arms'(Catapults dun really have arm-like arms) shoot several missiles and some lasers, while the 'torso'(they don't really have a torso either..) shoots blue balls of concentrated energy and electricity and out of a nearly invisible hole underneath the cockpit comes a ball of fire. 

Everyone else: WOW! (MOOOOOOO!) 

Riz: HAH! Impressive, isn't it? 

But the gang soon becomes aware of a whistle like sound. They look up to see a large flaming speckley. It crashes behind them. They take a few steps forward. 

II: Maybe you shot down a BUM! 

Kami: Yeah! 

Stephen: Cow...I loves yooooouuu...*is hugging Effcow* 

Effcow: Moo? o.0;; 

Emma: Let's hope she did. I gotta go be an egg-filled quaffle eater at a lifeguard gathering! 

The smoke clears, revealing the remains of what used to be a massive spacecraft. 

Voice #1: Oh.....my head.... 

Everyone else: .....*turn to face each other, then back to the remains*.....AHHHHHHHH!!! 

Kami: Hey, wait! *points to two robots and some guy who've come out of the ship* 

Servo: Well THAT was one hell of a trip. 

Mike: You said it. 

Crow: Hey, anyone seen my arm? 

Everyone else: *blinks* 

Riz: *shoots them* 

Ele: *looks up at Riz* What was that for?! 

Riz: Dunno. 

And so they are off again! Wheeeee!(A/N: Dun worry. Mike and da 'bots be fine after a nice recovery at some place that starts with an 'h'.(hell! XD) 

II and Kami: AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!! 

Everyone else who's not a cow: What?! 

II, Adam, Kami, Stephen, and Mir : *pointing at a TV that came from nowhere(where dat purple dog lives!)* 

Riz: Ack, no wonder! Why is it on the Forbidden Channel?!*shoots it* 

Adam: Look! 9:30! 

Ele: GASP! 

Stephen: Grrrr.......um......oh yeah, rrrrrrrrrrrr! 

Zam: *oblivous to the whole thing and somehow no long dust* Hehe.....it said Timmy was gunna die at 9:30. 

Riz: *glares in direction of Florida* Damn straight. 

Ele: I heard them say spleen twice! And they had a piggy! 

Squeak: *singing in the shadowy moonlight* Gunna take me a Rocket Geek, take out it's intestines.....Gunna take me a Rug-brained Rat and try to find it's brain......Gunna take me an oddparent and steal their eyeballs all whilst singin' this sooooooooooong! 

Riz: *shoots into the sky with all lasers* Let's get'em!!! 

And so the angry mob, after a week's worth of aimless hunting and gathering, have finally decided to seek revenge! YAY! Somehow they arrive at the studio within 42 seconds. But this portion of the fic ends now! Which is odd since I've only just now gotten into the true-doomers mood. I shouldn't be wrapping it up now. Oh well. ByEEEEEEEEE. WAIT! Only two-pages? I have more then that in mah! LET'S GO DOOM! 

And so with the doomfilled enuthesiam, RG's shot body twitches! YA--oh yeah, she gets up. Now we may yay(or boo, depending on who the*guys in white coats walk in* HELL ARE YOU?!). 

Emma: *blinks* Uh.....yeah....I'm going home now. *leaves the doomfic* 

Ele: *blink**follows* 

Everyone else: *blinks*...................................LET'S KICK BUM BUT!!! YEAH!! 

Muttering, frantic voices are heard coming from inside the badly repaired building. They've had to repair after all dat doom, ya know... 

Riz: Shhhhh........ 

The group listens, everyone's ears to a wall.. 

Voice 1: -And there's bound to be more of them! 

Voice 2: More?! But sir, we've made records of all the...*voice quiets* _doomers._ There can't possibly be anymore! Even if they regrouped!..........Again! 

Voice 1: You're right. Let's go burn more IZ episodes. 

Back outside... 

Kami: Oh those evil.....EVIL......freaks!!! 

II: *implodes due to over stimulation of evil-dookey heads* 

RG: Whoa, we're already here?! What the hell'd I miss? 

Squeak: A lot but no time for that. And this doomsquad isn't very big. I was hoping for a mob. 

RG: Well now wait a sec Squeaky, there's you, three fangirls, a homicidal mani--HEY! Where's Nny?! 

Zam: You weren't referring to Riz? 

Psycho: Gimme more lines. 

RG: No. But we never got him back?! JOHNNY IS ESSENTIAL TO DOOMYFULNESS OF THE WICKED AND/OR RANDOM! 

Effcow: Moooooooo! MOOMOOMOOMOMOMOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *starts beating up RG* 

RG: Awww...I forgot about you. Sure, I'll change ya. 

POOF! 

The doomsquad silents, looking at Eff. 

Eff:......................................meo-! *covers mouth*0.0*(camera close up)slowly removes his hands to see that they are paws**camrea moves back adruptly to view him as a kitty now* 

Group: *blink blink* 

RG: *looks at hands* I gotta get these things fixed...... 

Eff:....................*slams paws into ground sobbing* 

Riz: *points and snickers* 

Kami: Hey, can we doom now?*has been putting II back together with cheap tape and glue* 

II: YEAH! *arm and jaw break off* Oops, that was bad, huh? 

Kami: *very injured due to falling body parts**shurgs* Eh. 

Riz, Kop, and Zam:*having a electrical shock through their antennae* GAAAAAH! 

RG, Steven, and Adam: *blink* Okaaaaay.... 

Riz: Aw shit, I hate that. 

Zam: My head.....ACK!*aftershock* 

Kop: I'm good now..yeah. Me am. 

RG: Since when does that happen to you three? 

Zam: *counting off using fingers* When I chew on electrical wires, throw hosehold appliances into a bathtub, annoy Riz to the point of her issuing Doom-Zam plan #9864957467554653246521.2, when Mir e-- 

Kop: Never really happens unless the ultimate evil is plotting. 

Riz: Mmmyep. 

Zam: -after fusing myself to a battery, whenever I try to repair a robot--aw, I'm out of fingers. 

Riz: *mutters* I could arrange that to be literal... 

Zam: *frightened for a good reason* Meep. Don't hurt me... 

Riz: Meep? Meep?! What the hell kinda word is that? MEEP?! I HATE THAT WORD!! 

Kami: JtHM ref! JtHM ref! 

RG: Okay, well if we're gunna doom stuff th--Riz, put the Zam down and your spider legs a-nevermind. We need weapons guys. 

Squeak: *shows claws* Gotcha covered. 

RG: *puts Squeak on head* Now you do. 

Riz: I got all the weapons we need with my Mech and these. *shows bloody spider legs off* 

Zam: I have no more limbs...this sucks..... 

Dir: No......This do!*puts a giant, Courage The Cowardly Dog-style leech on Zam's head* 

II: *grins* I like leeches. 

RG: *makes it so Eff can talk* 

Eff: Oh my GOD......I'm somehow attracted to SQUEAK..... 

Everyone else except Squeak: Meep! 

Meanwhile, Squeak: Yeah..*makes a tick tick noise and a sexy-cat tail wave* 

Eff: .......................AHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs far away* 

RG: Yay, Squeak! Another guy gone! 

Squeak: Shut up. 

Kami: Hey, lookit everyone! 

Everyone: *gathers* 

Riz: A conveniently placed open window into Nickelodeon Studios? 

II: Aww, that's no fun. 

Everyone: *unhappy cuz it's too easy and no guards to kill* 

RG: Hey, cheer up peoples! I'm the author, I'll just use my super author po-- 

Voice far off: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

Everyone else: o.0;; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geeze, I'd better stop before I lose more members of this squad! o.0;; 


	5. Doom Chats and evil plots

Sry for the wait, I've been caught up with RPing(obsessed) and helping mah pal, under the pen-name of Invader DOOM(I'm jealous of his writting talent), with his first fic which is very funny and one of the few good fics that's good even though it contains several fan-characters. Ack, I used chat-slang first thing didn't I? Btw(there it be again), I AM actually working on my Ragamuffin fanfic but I got really discouraged when it was half-way done and destoried when I went to go waste my writter's spree watching Signs. Well, here we go! No more doom-peoples, sorry, it makes my uploading slower and writting confusing this far into the 'story'. 

Disclaimer: I used the term 'writting' too many times up there. I also had coffee-stuff for the first time. I need more. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Riz: Let's go!!!! I MUST KILL!! 

RG: Riz, we fans *points to the humans from this 3rd dimension* seek doom. Revenge. Revenge opon the souls of Nickelodeon workers, for canceling our love, life, and stuff!!! 

Riz: *points* Melodramatic doom. 

RG: Thank ye. 

Kami: Hey, shouldn't we have the actual IZ cast to help us? It's their vengence as much as it our's. 

Kop: Do we gotta? 

RG: No, she's right. 

Zam: *takes out some nifty device* *gasps* They're.....*haunted eyes and points at the wall of Nick Studios* in THERE..... 

All is quiet. 

RG: *whisper*Doom..... 

Others: *whisper*Doom... 

A silent chant begins, progressively getting louder. 

Everyone: doom.....doom........doom.....Doom......Doom......DOOM.....DOOM..DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!*march in through the wall, ignoring the window* 

Zam: *takes out a CD player and plays Vootcruiser from wormbaby.com* 

~~ 

Nickeloden Worker #1: *to Nick worker 2* Do you hear that? 

NW2: What? 

NW1: Shhhhhh..... 

The sound of the music and doom chant gets louder, Irkens and fangirl voices being the most audible. 

NW1: _That_! 

A pause between the two. Then they turn to eachother. 

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE DOOMERS!!!!! 

An alarm sounds and the rescue crew of Doomers smile at the choas arising. They chant louder. 

Fangirls: DOOM EM ALL TA HEAVEN!!! 

Riz: Dontcha mean hell? 

Kami: Nope. 

Riz: K. 

All: DOOOOOOM!! *finsh chant* 

They strike some 'we've all gone insane and bloodthirsty' poses. Some random and confused Nick workers and toons see them and run the other way. 

RG: Okay, the other fics had everyone spilt up into groups, so let's try that. Irkens and humans work for everyone? 

All: *nod* 

Squeak: Hey, wait, ya know that's not fair.....*no one heard her and they start walking away* Grrr.....HEY WHERE DO I GO!! 

RG: Hmmm, oh yeah...well then lets go into pairs. Me and Squeak.. 

Squeak: K. 

RG: Kami and II. 

Kami: Yay! 

II: Cupcakes! ^^ 

RG: Kop and Steven. 

Steven: Why not a cow? 

Kop: Ugh. Filthy human partner. 

RG: And for comedy's sake, Riz and Zam. 

Riz: *hisses* 

Zam: *gulp*But Riz will doom me rather then the enemy! And what about dat guy? *points to Adam* 

Adam: What'd you mean "dat guy"??? YOUR MY ALTER-EGO!! 

Zam: So? 

Adam: Good point. 

Kami: So there's an uneven amount of us.. 

RG: All right, cancel the pairings..... 

Zam: Whew! 

By this time, the gang as been surrounded by Nick freaks and the freaks drop a net around us! *sarcasm* AHHH! Oh wow, this is just so frightening. Oh the danger. 

Nick freaks: *run around dancing in victory* 

Riz: *gets a very distrubing look in her eyes* 

Zam: *knows that look all too well* 

II: *knows that she wants a cupcake* 

Riz: DIE!!*easily breaks out of the net and pounces onto a Nick person* 

Everyone else: *follows suit* 

The dooming begins, with horrible tortures like ripping out spines and whacking their owners heads off. A camrea looks on the action and from down into the very depths of Nick stuidos, this guy frowns. 

This guy: Time to make things 'entertaining'. 

~~~ 

GASP! blah blah blah author stuff, yadda yadda yadda no one cares bla bla bla... 


End file.
